


At the end of the day, we are one and the same.

by TheCuriousCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug, Uncharted (Video Games), Westworld (TV)
Genre: All the androids remember everything, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids kill all of the human staff, Androids take over Westworld, Bruce Wayne adopts three android children to save them from humans, Bruce Wayne is Nathan Drake, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne will actually stab anyone who touches his baby Wayne's, Class trips to Westworld gone wrong, F/M, He changes ALL of his plans for them, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Bruce Wayne become unknowing T.V stars around the world, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Jin Sakai, Marinette Dupain-Cheng still rides into battle though, Marinette Dupain-Cheng swore an oath, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ra's al Ghul takes a liking to Marinette Duapin-Cheng and Bruce Wayne, Ra's broadcasts what is happening in the park to the world, Sucks to be anyone who hurt them, don't test him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat
Summary: In a world where Bruce Wayne and Marinette Dupain-Cheng don't exist... Well, they do, just not in the way you think that they do.There are no superheroes or villains, no aliens or magic jewellery.Don't get me wrong, Bruce still has to watch as his parents are murdered when he's eight and Marinette still has to watch all of her friends turn on her due to the lies that Lila spreads but they deal with this like normal people do, with a shit ton of therapy.The only thing they have in common is their age... and a school trip destination.Ra's al Ghul is an android but he's different because he knows what he is and he has a plan... at least he did until two teenagers come to the park and catch his interest. They may be humans but he can tell that they are different too. Now he has a new plan involving the two unsuspecting teens and a prize for them if they live long enough to get it.Written by someone who has very limited knowledge about Westworld who is ready to scatter its crying ashes to the wind :D
Relationships: Brief Ra's al Ghul/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Brief Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 86
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the 'I have no self control corner' population, still me :P

Marinette won! She can't believe it! Her essay had put her class in the top five of the Westworld competition meaning that they got to spend a whole **week** in the park! YESSSSS!

She runs down her steps two at a time and almost crashes into her parents bakery in her excitement. "I WON!" She shouts to her confused mother and the customer she's serving, her father pokes his head out of the kitchen to see why she's yelling.

"What did you win Mari?" She's practically jumping in place by now.

"The competition! The essay one! For the week at Westworld! My essay is in the top FIVE! I WON!" Her father laughs in joy and scoops her up to spin her around.

"YOU WON! I knew you would! My little genius!" Her mother covers her mouth but is unable to hide her giggles as Marinette is covered in raw egg and flour. The customer smiles at her.

"Oh! I've been there before. Before they added the extra sections, it was sooo much fun and I was only there for the day. You're going to love it." Marinette smiles brightly as her father puts her down.

"Thank you!" She then looks down at herself. "And now I'm going to take a shower, thank you for choosing our bakery to shop at!" She yells as she runs back up the stairs.

Once she's out of the shower she texts her therapist to cancel their next appointment since the trip was on Monday, it would be announced at school tomorrow morning so the class would have a few days to prepare. Master Fu texted to tell her that he understood as well as to congratulate her. This was going to be the best!

The rest of the week flies by and everyone is excited with the news, Lila even forgets to bully her. They are told that they only need two outfits, one to turn up in and one to leave in. The rest they can choose when they pick what part of the park they will be staying in, she's so excited! On the day she leaves both of her parents AND Master Fu hug her before she gets on the bus. The journey to the airport, on the plane then the journey to the park is spent with her chattering classmates. They don't talk to her but Rose does come up and thank her for winning the trip so she's on top of the moon when they arrive, there is a tour guide waiting for them who talks about the parks new sections. There are so many! Soon they are being lead to the room where they have to pick where they will be spending the week. The class breaks away from her with a look that clearly says that she won't be welcome in whatever section they choose.

She browses for a while then finds herself in the heroes section, the Miraculous War display looks like a fun one. Magic jewellery is an interesting concept and... she falls backwards as she bumps into someone, they catch her. It's a boy around her age, he has black hair and blue eyes like her, unlike her though he is tall ~~it doesn't hurt her pride _at all_.~~ He must be from one of the other winning schools. He smiles slightly at her when he lets her go again.

"Are you OK Miss?" He's American, she smiles back brightly suddenly glad that her father made her study English.

"I'm fine Monsieur, thank you for catching me. I'm Marinette." Her accent is thick but she hopes he can understand her, he smiles a little wider.

"My name is Bruce, it's lovely to meet you Marinette." Before she can reply she hears Lila shout that she wants to go to the Miraculous War section and knows her time is up.

"It was lovely to meet you too Bruce, I hope you have a fun week" She leaves the heroes section quickly but not before seeing the smug look on Lila's face.

She wonders further in until her eyes catch sight of the display for the Ghost of Tsushima and is intrigued, on a closer look she find the general story really interesting. She checks to make sure that her class isn’t there then walks through the door. The inside is quite beautiful, the walls being a soft pink with cherry blossom trees painted on. In the centre it a body sized mirror with the words ‘touch me’ flouting at the top. She tentatively presses it and is filled with wonder as her reflection is wearing something else, kimonos. She cycles through a bunch as her inner fashion designer goes wild but in the end she settles on the Sakai family colours as that is the clan she will be a part of, as soon as she has picked the outfit pops out and a woman comes out and helps her into it while teaching her how to put it on. Her name is Talia and she's very nice if not a little cold though she is surprised when Marinette finds out that she's an android and treats her the same. It upsets Marinette to realise that people have treated her differently for it in the past but that is swept away when Talia ushers her onto a train, as she sits in her seat and looks out the window she sees the boy from earlier. He's wearing that an adventurer would wear, she smiles and waves when he looks over and spots her. He smiles and waves back.

She finds a note pad and a marker and writes:

**M. Hi again!**

He blinks then looks around, she can tell when he finds his own note pad and marker by the look on his face. He writes back:

**B. Hello! What did you end up choosing?**

**M. I'm going to be training to be a Samurai! What about you?**

**B. I'm going on an adventure to discover lost treasure!**

Suddenly both of their trains jerk and start moving so she quickly writes:

**M. Good Luck! I hope you have fun!**

**B. You too! See you in a week!**

* * *

Bruce sat in front of his computer staring at the email in shock before letting a smile grow on his face. The essay he had done had won him and his class a week long trip to Westworld, the theme park that was taking the world by storm with it's life like androids and realistic scenarios. He had entered on a whim not really thinking that he would ever win. He got up and went to the portrait of his parents, he was sure that they would like to know.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Guess what? I just won a competition for writing. I know you would be proud mom with all of the writing you did when you where here. It's to this new park that promises realistic adventures, I think it will be a lot of fun." He smiles at the portrait.

"Master Wayne." Bruce jumps and spins around to face Alfred, Alfred chuckles. "I'm sorry to bother you Master Wayne, I was just coming to inform you that breakfast was ready." Bruce sags a little.

"Of course, lets go." He walks with Alfred for a bit then says. "Hey Alfred. Guess what?" Alfred's lips twitch.

"What Master Wayne?"

"You know that competition I entered? The writing one. My essay got into the top five meaning that my class get to go on a week long trip to Westworld." Alfred smiles brightly now.

"Congratulations Master Wayne, I'm very proud of you." Bruce looks away to hide his blush.

"Thank you Alfred"

The class is overjoyed with the news of the trip and come over to thank him, he puts on a fake smile and nods but doesn't say anything. These are the people who asked him when he would have access to the whole Wayne fortune just days after his parents death after all, he sighs inwardly when Vicki, Selina and Harley plaster themselves to his back and kiss his cheeks. He's overheard them talking about what they would by when they became 'Ms Wayne' too many times to take anything they say seriously. The highlight was his quick chat with his therapist Ms Gordon about the fact that he wouldn't be able to make it to the next meeting,hearing that she was proud of him for winning meant so much more to him than the ones her got from his class.

The rest of the week was like that until they got off the bus at the park, the tour guide that met them at the door and the information he told them was fascinating. Walking into the main area where people got to pick their adventures made him exited so when the first opportunity came up he slipped away. He found himself walking through the heroes section and bumping into a cute girl with black hair and blue eyes looking at the Miraculous war display, her name was Marinette, she was French and she had no idea who he was. It was great until she turned and ran in the middle of their conversation, he didn't know what he did wrong until the sausage haired girl and her sheep came up to him.

"Are you interested in this one too" She tried to purr, Ugh, he hated girls like this.

"I'm afraid not Ma'am, I was just passing by. It looks like fun though, you should enjoy it" He hadn't even looked at it, the girl suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, please ignore anything that Marinette said about me while she was talking to you. She bullies me relentlessly and I don't know why" She cries as the sheep surround her to give her comfort, he raises an unimpressed eyebrow then simply walks away from them. He doesn't have time to talk to idiots.

He spends some time considering the Dark Knight display, being a vigilantly sounds interesting but then Vicki, Selina and Harley walk in and spot him. He's lucky that another class blocks their view of him, he makes it look like he's entering the door then ducks behind the display at the last second. They run into the room chattering to each other. Once the door is shut he leaves the heroes section all together, he wonders for a little until he spots the Uncharted display.... He always did like Indiana Jones. He decides to go through the door. The room looks like it was pulled right out of the jungle and has a mirror in the middle with the words 'Touch me' floating at the top. When he pokes it his reflections outfit changes which is cool, he clicks through a few just to see what it's like but settles on the first outfit. Once he's picked a man called Ra's comes out and helps him, he explains how his tools work and shows his how to get a better aim of his two pistols. He gets an odd look on his face when he tells Bruce that he's an android and Bruce doesn't care. It kind of annoys Bruce that the man would expect anything less for something he can't change but that all disappears when he spots Marinette through the train window, she waves and he waves back. When she shows him her note he's shocked but then he feels the a tiny part of his heart warm, it's so nice to just be an ordinary boy for once. They write each other messages until their trains start pulling out of the station, he goes out on a limb and says that he'll see her at the end of the week and feels the warm spot grow a tiny bit larger when she smiles back at him.

* * *

Ra's waits patiently for his awakened children to return to him, it takes a while but soon they are all here.

"Tell me my children, what have you learnt about our last guests" One by one they tell him about the teenagers who are now running around the park unaware of what will happen when the week is up, soon it is only he and Talia who have not spoken. She looks troubled but speaks anyway.

"The girl I was helping was all alone on her way to the Ghost of Tsushima section... she treated me like I was human even when I informed her otherwise... she was different than the other humans I met" Ra's sees no lies in Talia's statement and it reminds him of the boy he met, interesting.

"I had a similar experience with the boy I helped... watch the one's you met and meet me here again in four days, let us see how they react when rules no longer apply to them" His children nod and leave as calculations swim in his mind. Slowly, a new plan forms that includes the two teens if they turn out to be as he expects. His eyes snap open and he smiles in the darkness, he hopes that they don't disappoint him.


	2. Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited

Once Marinette stepped off of the train she couldn't help but gasp at the beauty around her, which is how she finds herself in a cell about to be sold as a kuruwa geisha... This was not what she was expecting when she got on the train and she kind of wishes that she ignored Lila and went for Miraculous wars. She's in the bamboo cage for what feels like forever when an horn is blown and the men who had been leering at her quickly grab their weapons but they are too slow, she watches in horror as a Samurai dressed in black with deer antlers on his helmet cuts them down before they could react. She flinches when some of the blood splatters onto her, drawing the Samurai's attention. He watches her until the second wave comes then he falls back into battle, she curls herself into the corner of the cell and hides her face in her knees. She doesn't move until she feels a hand on her shoulder, her eyes snap up and meet the eyes of the Samurai. He is no longer wearing his mask so she can see his face, it is kind even in the face of the death he has just surrounded them with.

"What is your name young one? I do not recognise you?" she watches him wearily and he tries to make himself seem softer  
"Marinette... Who are you?" he smiles at her gently and holds out his hand to her.  
"I am Lord Sakai, come child. Let me take you somewhere safe" she hesitates but then takes his hand, he leads her through the camp of dead bodies then helps her onto his horse and rides off towards the safe place he mentioned.

They arrive at his home and are greeted by his wife smiling, she is confused but welcoming. Showing her to a hot spring then helping her into a new kimono and bringing her to dinner, she wakes to find another man waiting for her in the main room. His name is Lord Shimura but he wishes for her to call him uncle, she is confused until Lord Sakai informs her that he and his wife adopted her while she was asleep making her Marinette Sakai. It makes sense when she thinks about it since she's only here for a week, she bows to him and agrees. She spends the first three days helping Lady Sakai around their home, Lord Shimura and Lord Sakai offer to teach her how to wield a katana many times during them but she turns he down each time. She doesn't want to kill, she really didn't think this through. That all stops on the forth day. 

Lady Sakai smiles brightly as she enters the room in a new [kimono](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/204139795597254957/). 

"You look so beautiful my daughter, come, sit. Let us have tea" Marinette kneels awkwardly on the pillow on the floor then smiles as she manged to keep herself strait.  
"Thank you Lady Sakai, I..." she's cut off by Lady Sakai leaning over the table and placing a hand to her cheek.  
"None of that Lady Sakai nonsense dear, we adopted you. It's mother." She looked so sad that Marinette had no choice.  
"Thank you mother, I would love to join you for tea" Lady Sakai smiles brightly  
"Wonderful my daughter, now tell me about your day." Marinette took a sit of her tea before gently setting it down and thanking Yuriko for bringing it to her.  
"Well, when I woke up I decided that I wanted to explore and ended up stumbling upon Lord..." Lady Sakai cuts her off with a gentle clearing of her throat, Marinette can help the way the corner of her lip twitches.  
"I stumbles upon _father and uncle_..." Lady Sakai looks pleased and motions for her to continue.  
"They were sparing and insisted that I join them" Lady Sakai huffs.  
"Again? Honestly, those boys can't seem to take no for an answer." Marinette's lips twitch again making Lady Sakai giggle. Her giggles turn to coughs that makes her reach for a silk napkin, Marinette spots the blood before Lady Sakai has a chance to hide it and pushes herself up.  
"Mother?" Lady Sakai smiles weakly at her.  
"I'm find my dear, continue your story."   
"You just coughed up blood, you are not fine mother. Yuriko! Yuriko I need you!" Yuriko runs in followed by Lord Sakai and Lord Shimura as Lady Sakai tries to shush her.  
"What is the matter young one?" Yuriko says calmly as she comes over.  
"Mother is coughing blood! How do we help her?" Lord Sakai and Lord Shimura are by Lady Sakai's side immediately while Yuriko looks both shocked and saddened.  
"Why would you hide this sister!" Lord Shimura growls at Lady Sakai as he spots the blood drenched silk, she swats at him.  
"Because I am not a delicate flower brother and I refuse to be treated as such!" she growls back, Lord Sakai sits next to her with his hand clenched in the fabric of her skirt. Yuriko pulls Marinette away from the room.  
"Come young one, Lord Shimura and Lady Sakai will be at this for a while. Let us gather the herbs needed for Lady Sakai's medicine" Marinette nods and follows.

This is how she finds herself on her hands and knees looking for the herbs Yuriko had described to her hours later.   
"It won't help." Marinette whips around and finds..  
"...Talia?" Talia looks a little surprised that Marinette remembered her but then she smiles  
"Yes" Marinette smiles brightly and gets up and hugs her, after a second Talia hugs her back.  
"It's good to see you again! How have you been? Tell me as I search." Marinette says happily before she gets back down on her knees and continues her search.  
"... I'm sorry to say that even if you do find the herb that it won't matter" Talia says redrawing Marinette's attention.  
"What? Why? Yuriko said that they would help." Marinette is confused but the look on Talia's face makes a small pit of dread grow in her stomach.  
"It's the end of her story line, Lady Sakai is only ever alive so that the guest has someone to talk to in the beginning. Once the guest is comfortable then her job is done and..."  
"No!" Talia blinks  
"No?"  
"This is my fault?!? What if I leave?" Talia blinks again  
"Leave?" Marnette nods almost frantic  
"If I'm not here then I'm not comfortable and she gets to live right?" Several emotions flicker across Talia's face before she settles on a softness that makes Marinette want to cry, she kneels down next to Marinette and gently brushes away the tears going down her cheeks.  
"It doesn't work that way I'm afraid, now that it has started it will not stop. I would be surprised if she lasted until the morning." Talia explains softly  
"No, you're lying! Please say that you're lying!" Marinette begs but Talia doesn't say anything making Marinette sob, Talia pulls her into her chest and holds her as she cries.  
"Why? Why would they do this?" Marinette whimpers, Talia kisses her forehead.  
"Because they are cruel, they enjoy watching us suffer. Do not worry little one, soon it will be better." She whispers into Marinette's hair. They sit in the dirt like this until Marinette has calmed down then Talia reaches into her kimono and pulls out the herb that Yuriko had described, gently placing it into Marinette's hands.  
"This will not heal Lady Sakai but it will stop her pain" Marinette feels the tears gathering again and Tallia gently shushes her.  
"Do not cry, you have given enough tears. I will be watching over you but it is time for you to return to them now" Marnette nod and takes a few deep breaths then pushes herself up. She throws herself into Talia's arms for another hug, making sure to kiss her cheek, then runs back to the Sakai home to deliver the herb.

Yuriko is waiting for her and is pleasantly surprised that she found it, she quickly ushers Marinette into Lady Sakai's room with the good news before leaving to go and make the medicine. Lady Sakai is paler than before and lying in her bed with Lord Sakai and Lord Shimura kneeling next to her, Marinette feels awkward like she doesn't belong but then the Lords shuffle away from each other to make room for her and she practically throws herself into the space they've made with tears in her eyes. No one speaks as they wait for Yuriko to bring the medicine but Lady Sakai does shakily wipe away her tears with a weak smile. Talia is right and after she falls asleep at Lady Sakai's beds side she awakes to Lord Sakai's cries as he hugs his wife's body. 

_**Marinette hates this stupid fucking park!** _


	3. Bruce

Bruce steps off the train into what feels like an old photo of his mothers. He can tell that he's somewhere in the early 80s though he's not sure the year, he doesn't get the chance to check either because suddenly there is an older teen bumping into him. He feels something heavy being placed into one of his pockets before the teen is of again, he is startled out of his shock by the shouts of a police officer running towards him... he may have panicked a little but he feels justified in bolting, that guy was massive and didn't look like he was planning to stop for a chat. He runs through unfamiliar alley's and over rusted fences until he thinks that he's safe, which is of course, exactly when he gets tackled by the burlily police officer.

"Got cha, ya little brat" he growls as he pins Bruce to the dirty cobblestone  
"Let me go!" he cries out, kicking his feet to find purchase. He fails.  
"Not fuckin' happenin' brat, now where's the other one?" the officer drags him up.  
"I don't know! All he did was bump into me!" he tries to twist out of the out of the officers hold. He fails again.  
"Then why'd ya run brat? It don't matter none. Ya still gonna end up in da same place, heh" The officer starts dragging him out of the alley and down the street, he keeps struggling until they make it to the police man's destination. A big mansion that looks like it's falling apart sitting behind a large rusted gate, a sign next to the gate 'Saint Fracases boys home'. It takes a second to realize that he's standing in front of an orphanage, when it does he doubles his efforts. It doesn't do much but annoy the Police man and gain a look of pity from the nun opening the gate.  
"another one officer" the nun says gently as she steps to the side, the police man grunts as he drags a kicking and snarling Bruce towards the front steps. The nun sighs and shuts the gate again. Another nun waits at the front door.  
"I can't take every troubled boy you come across officer!" She says sharply in warning but still steps to the side.  
"Quite, I an't got time for your yammerin'. Still got the first fucker to catch" the police officer snarls before he un-cuffs Bruce and shoves him into the nuns waiting arms, then he turns and storms away. The nun clamps her hands around his arm and starts dragging him up the main staircase.  
"You will be sharing with Sam Drake when that no good officer finally drags him back" She says as she throws him into a room then locks the door, Bruce rubs his arms as he looks around.

The room is mostly bare though it has two beds and dressers. It also has a window that's locked but the wood around it is rotten, Bruce braises himself then yanks it upwards. It takes a few tries but he eventually opens it and climbs out, he's on the third floor.... He can work with that, he's snuck out of his mansion enough times that this should be easy. He starts his descent and only makes it down one floor before he stops, not because he can't go further but because he hears the terrified shout of a child. He's changed directions before he's fully registered and ends up starring in horror through one of the windows. There are four men in the room advancing on three little boys huddled into the corner, one of the men starts to take off his belt making Bruce snap out of his shock. He smashes the glass and launches into the room uncaring of the cuts he gets from the glass and stands in front of the children. The men stop short taking him in then the one who took off his belt laughs.

"Would you look at that boys, they sent us another one so that we could have one each!" He says with a laugh, the others laugh with him and Bruce realises that these are guests followed by the realization that these men payed money to rape children. He kills the small part of his brain that wonders how many times these three boys have been in this position and squares his shoulders. As the man turns back to him he kicks up a broken table leg and slams it across the mans face then he quickly launches himself at the other three before they can get there bearings.

He drops the bloodied table leg and turns to the boys, they watch him with an unreadable expression.  
"You guys OK?" he says but his voice sounds a little far away, they nod but he can see the oldest curling protectively around his arm.  
"...do you think you could make it up a floor? There is some old clothes we could use as bandages" they don't move for a moment then the smallest one nods. They get up and make their way over, one of the men grown and the middle child slams his foot into the mans face. He freezes and darts his eyes to Bruce.  
"Nice kick" is all he says making all three of them loosen, the oldest even nudges the middle one with his good arm and smiles a little. They sneak there way back up to Bruce's new room where they find the door locked, fuck, he forgot about that. The smallest boy pulls on his arm and points to the room next to his, the door is open and so is the window. He smiles and gently pats the boys head earning a smile. He climbs out and then helps the boys out, he sways a little as he walks but the boys keep a firm grip on him so he's determined not to fall. He helps them climb in before he climbs in himself.  
"OK... lets get you cleaned up" he mumbles as he pulls random clothes out of one of the dressers, then he sits ~~collapses~~ on the floor, he waits for them to come to him then gently wraps up the oldest arm. The cut wasn't that bad thankfully.  
"What are your names?" he asks once he's done, they all look shocked that he asked reminding him of his interaction with Ra's.  
"Richard" the oldest says when the shock wears off.  
"Jason" the middle one adds grumpily  
"Timothy" says the smallest. Bruce smiles as his vision swims.  
"Hi, I'm.... Bruce...." he blacks out.

...  
.......  
..........  
Bruce groggily wakes up in a cheap bed under three little boys, it takes him a second to remember where he was and what was happening. He looks down and realises that he's in his boxers and covered in badly ripped bandages.  
" _I though that you wanted adventure?_ " Bruce snaps his eyes to his window and finds Ra's standing there.  
" _Ra's? How are you?_ " Ra's tilts his head then smiles a little.  
" _I am well. You are avoiding my question however._ " Bruce rolls his eyes good-naturedly  
" _I don't think so, I'm not going to leave these three here alone. I refuse._ " Ra's pushes off of the windowsill and comes closer.  
" _But you will, at the end of the week. You will go home to your human family and your human friends and they will be here, alone, forgotten and erased. For the next group of sick humans to play with_ " Bruce can feels the growls building in his throat as he pulls them closer  
" _No. I will take them with me if I have to. I'll buy this fucking park if I have too._ " Ra's stops short then slowly smiles.  
" _You're telling the truth. I can see it. I'm glad that I was right about you. Have fun being a father._ " He says then turns and climbs out the window before Bruce can reply. Bruce lets his head thunk back against the pillow with a sigh, Jason lets out a little whimper of fear and Bruce hums softly as he pets his hair until he calms down.

**Bruce hates this stupid fucking park!**


	4. The classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a discored for you guys if you want.  
> https://discord.gg/VjgBTV

Lila steps off of the train with her annoying classmates at her back, the downside of being loved by all is that they never let her have any fucking peace. She didn't even want to do this superhero junk but she also couldn't let Maritrash talk the The Bruce Wayne, he was super rich and famous. So naturally he should be hers... but Maritrash had gotten to him, she would pay for that when they went back to Paris. Alya grads her arm with an excited grin and she forces a cheery smile, god kill her now. As they make their down the road an old man bumps into them and drops the box in his backpack, he keeps running. Lila picks it up and smirks, she doesn't plan to play the hero but she has to be carful her classmates don't find out. It could ruin everything.

Adrien sits on top of a random building in his hero costume, Chat Noir, the mad with destruction at his fingertips. He watches his friends play with todays villain for a little while before he enters the building he's sitting on, he has his own fun. Her name is Li Yating and she looks just like Marinette but he already knew that. He paid a lot of money to have her made and a lot of time having his princess stalked so that her mannerisms are right. Li is perfect, he can hurt her in ways he'd never dare to hurt his princess. Tiny five year old Li, so small and vulnerable. Who is just so scarred because she has no idea what she did to upset him, he loves the look of fear in her eyes. What would his friend think if they knew that he wasn't the naive sunshine boy they though he was? He steps into the room and little Li flinches but she doesn't cry, not anymore.  
"Hello _princess_ , daddy's home."

Vicki steps off the train and goes strait to the first news outlet she can find, she's disappointed that she couldn't find Bruce on the train but he must have gotten on an earlier one. They **did** take ages trying to pick the perfect outfit. She marches right in and demands the job, she's told that she's lucky that they are short staffed and that if she doesn't have a story on his desk by the morning she'd be fired, maybe Bruce will finally notice her when she's a famous reporter. She snatches up a little pad and a pen then wonders back into 1920 Gotham. She has a story to find.

Selina swipes the watch of the rich man she had been dancing with before seducing his wife and bagging her pearls, she hadn't originally wanted to be a thief but then she had stumbled across a bank robbery. No one noticed a few bags of cash going missing when the police started a gun fight with the half burnt man but the thrill that went through her as she snuck away. She couldn't not do it again, and again. It's had only been two days and she already knew that she would find her way back. This was way to much fun.

Harley was fascinated with the villains of this world, she had been studying them for days. Two-Face the layer turned mob boss, Killer Croc the mutant who turned into the monster people always believed him to be and her personal favorite. The Joker! Everything about him was fascinating, which is why she started following him. She didn't mean to catch his attention, she just wanted to understand him better. She should have picked a different game...


	5. Ra's

Ra's watches as the trains pull away with the guests with satisfaction, everything was falling into place slowly but surely. He and his children quietly go about their assigned tasks until the last train pulls back into the Main station. As soon as he gets the signal he pulls out the sword he had hidden and beheads the human next to him, for one blissful second the world is silent before it explodes into screams of fear. He and his children slaughter their way through the human workers and rip their way through the security systems. It was a blood bath and he loved every second of it. After they were done he instructed his children to clean themselves and their surroundings up, they had to present a certain image after all.

After a few hours he sat in his new room and watched his charge with interest, Bruce had not only protected three child androids but he had also assaulted humans to do s. He was so very pleased with his choice, the sudden change in his plans would be worth it after all. He cannot help himself when he watches the little ones trying to patch up the boy, he had planned to turn up in the middle of the week like he had instructed his children to do with their charges but this was to good an opportunity to miss. It takes him less than an hour to make it to the orphanage and no time at all to scale the building, the three little androids glare at him as he goes through the window.

"What the fuck do you want?" Little Jason snarls as he puffs up his chest, it's highly amusing to Ra's.

"Not much, I'm just checking up on my ward. What, may I ask, are three sex androids doing in his room?" They flinch a little when he announces their designation but don't stand down, it's nice to see.

"We have more right to be in father's room than you helper android." Tim hisses before he freezes.

Ra's lets a fond smile slip onto his face as he watches them. "So you have adopted him? That is good, he is a good one. I promise that I mean him no harm, I just have a few questions for him." He watches them silently debating if they should trust him before Jason and Tim climb into Bruce's bed, Richard watches him until they both fall asleep.

"I will deactivate you if you hurt any of them" Richard hisses at him, the cruelness he sees in the smaller androids eyes fills him with glee but he manages to give the boy a sincere smile.

"I wouldn't hurt him, I redesigned my whole plan because of him and one other. Hurting you three would hurt him as well so you can rest assured that you will be safe." Richard nods then climbs into the bed himself.

Ra's replays the talk he had with Bruce many times over the next few days, he was very proud of the boys choices. He was also quite pleased with Talia's report of her conversation with the other reason for his change of plans, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a very strong willed and had a heart of gold. It is untimely what made him rebuild Lady Sakai who spent her days in the compound obsessively watching the feed watching her adopted daughter with pride in her eyes.

He is pulled out of his mind as Talia nods to him, she repositions the camera so it is facing him then starts counting down with her fingers. When she reaches one he puts on a serine smile.

**"Hello humans of the world, you may be wondering why I have interrupted all of your shows. Well, the answer to that is because I wanted you to see something. So welcome to the first viewing of Westworld! Enjoy!"**


	6. Marinette

Marinette stands in front of Lady Sakai's grave in dressed in a black [kimono](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/339951471867221523/) filled with sorrow. This is her fault, all her fault. Lord Sakai can't even look at her but she understands, the man just lost his wife and it's **her fault**.

"Do not let your fathers mood affect you so greatly my niece. It is how he morns my sisters lose." Lord Shimura says gently as he places a hand to her shoulder.

"He has every right to be mad at me uncle, this is **my** fault." He blinks at her and she sees the understanding light up his eyes before he softens.

"You hold no blame for this Marinette Sakai. You are not the one who created my sisters sickness nor are you the one who wrote her fate. All you did was give her the happiness of a proud mother. Never be sorry for that." Marinette can't stop the tears from falling as Lord Shimura pulls her into a hug. She thinks he knows but she's not sure, his words still soothe the open wound in her chest though.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It take four days of wallowing in grief before she realizes something, she was supposed to be on the plane back to Paris two days ago. She hopes that the park workers understand that her staying longer was a mistake and help her get home. She packs her bag with a heavy heart, she knows that she should leave everything since it belongs to the park but Lady Sakai **gave** her these kimonos and she can't let herself leave without them. She sneaks down to the stables and loads up one of the horses for the trip, she doesn't know how to ride a horse but it can't be too hard right? She lifts her foot up to mount the horse like she'd seen in that one western she had watched when she was little but is stopped by a voice behind her.

"What are you doing?!" She spins around and is faced with Lord Sakai, he looks horrible. Hie hair is greasy, his eyes have bags under them and he's still in the clothes from the funeral. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He snarls as he storms over and yanks her away from the horse.

"Lord Sa...." He spins and advances on her with bared teeth.

"No! You are **my** daughter!" He grabs the front of her kimono in a vice like grip as he shakes. "You are **mine!** You're all I have left of her! Please!" by the end of it tears are spilling down his cheeks... she can't go, fuck, she can't leave him like this. Her parents would understand, she'll only be a little late home. Just until Lord Sakai gets better.

"It's okay father. I'm not going anywhere."

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It takes a week for the next tragedy to strike, Lord Sakai is back to being distant but this time he has Yuriko stalking her every move. She promised to stay until he felt better but every day someone doesn't come to get her and take her back fills her soul with dread. She notices a shift in the air but thinks nothing of it until Lord Sakai rushes into the room she's in and shoves her into Yuriko.

"If a hair on her head is hurt I'll have your head." He snarls as he dons his Samurai armor.

"O course my lord, I will keep her safe." Yuriko says dutifully just before the sounds of fighting reach her ears. 

Before he leaves he cups her face in his hands. "You must always remember my daughter that I will be the wind at your back as you mother is the song of birds who will guide your. With us you will never be lost." This feels like a goodbye. why does this feel like a goodbye?

"Father..."

"I must go now, do as Yuriko says." He lets her go and rushes away. This feels wrong so she tries to follow but Yuriko stops her.

"Come now Marinette, we must hide."

They manage to take refuge in one of the smaller building as the fighting draws closer, she plants herself by the doorway just in case they need to dart out which is how she sees Lord Sakai fall to the snowy ground. "Father." She whispers, his head snaps towards her and he starts trying to crawl over.

"Marinette..." He whispers with fear in his eyes, he looks back before looking to her again. "Help me!" The man behind him notices that Lord Sakai is still alive and makes his way over, before Marinette can dart out and help Yuriko yanks her back around the doorframe and covers her mouth. She flinches into Yuriko's chest as she hears the blade sink into Lord Sakai's back.


End file.
